Dilema
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Kardia visita a Dégel antes de conocer a la diosa de su era. Yaoi/Fluff/Gaiden de Kardia.


**_N_** _otas_ _:_ Ambientado al final del gaiden de Kardia.

 ** _G_** _énero_ : Yaoi, BxB, BL, elijan el sinónimo que deseen.

* * *

Para _Daena Fuegoscuro,_

 _Chica tierna que se ganó un lugar en mi corazón. Te quiero bastante, hice esto con mucho cariño por motivo de tu atrasado cumpleaños. Espero que te guste, y viva el día en que tu madre te trajo a este mundo._

* * *

[ **K** ardia **x** **D** égel]

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** ILEMA

 **.**

 **H** acía rato que el templo de Acuario permanecía suspendido en un vals de silencio. Uno que impedía que un ruido se desplazase por el aire, una palabra chocase contra las paredes o una presencia aturdiera y revolviera los pensamientos del protector por las graves vocales que dejaba salir su voz.

Y eso se debía, claro, a que Kardia no estaba en el santuario.

Según las lenguas que habían volado hasta él, aquel santo se había escapado y, aparentemente, lo hizo con alguien.

Estuvo leyendo en un cuarto de horas cuando Sísifo le llegó con la información que ese escorpión se había ido del santuario quién sabe a qué y al parecer, la peor acentuación caía al _con quién_. Convencerse que estaba asignado para una misión, era encajar una pieza cuando sus lados no cuajaban.

Un suspiro se esfumó de sus labios, disolviéndose en el aire. Dejó el volumen a un lado con cuidado y en ese movimiento, la cortina cetrina de su cabello se balanceó un poco.

Desistió.

No podía leer un libro o escribir una carta para su amigo, cuando su mente estaba buscando a otro. Había fingido imparcialidad, porque no podía permitirse que alguien viera a través de las emociones que ocultaba detrás de una lámina de hielo. Sólo Kardia había sido capaz de traspasar esa barrera y llegar hasta él, para enseñarle un calor que la constelación de Escorpio protegía. A veces se desbordaba, quizás demasiado, al punto de arriesgar la vida de su representante, pero para eso estaba el frío personal que él podía producir en gotas de escarcha.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó otro suspiro desde lo profundo de su pecho. Sus ojos cerrados ocultaron una vez más la preocupación por el irreverente de Kardia.

Es que lo conocía como si lo fuera concedido en su vientre infértil. Kardia era un perfecto patrocinador y experto en el área para atraer problemas, lo que daba por consecuencia, riesgos innecesarios que pondrían su vida en un hilo que se balanceaba sobre la boca de la muerte.

¿Por qué no podía como un caballero normal, proteger su templo debidamente? ¿Por qué ese afán de querer extinguir con ansias tempraneras su vida?

Eso era un dilema para él. Se descuidó sólo un instante, un flash de segundo que le quitó la vista de encima, y ya Kardia se le había escabullido entre los dedos.

Sísifo estaba más histérico que él, y si bien disimulaba éticamente su ansiedad, era una forma corpórea de masa transparente que dejaba al descubierto sus emociones.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kardia había desaparecido. Oraba a Athena que no se metiera en pleitos que lo hicieran extralimitarse, que lo arrinconaran a usar aquella técnica prohibida que reduciría su vida a cenizas.

Unos toques en la puerta lo despojaron del silencio y de la algarabía que se llevaba en su interior que le trituraba el estómago. No abrió los ojos de inmediato, el cosmos se lo dijo todo.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Dégel? —dijo esa voz, ya adentrándose a su habitación sin la aprobación claramente innecesaria—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Una sonrisa, pequeña, ligeramente oblicua, apareció en sus labios.

—Kardia —reconoció, y finalmente dirigió su mirada a él.

Estaba apoyado en el umbral, hecho un total desastre, fue su primera conclusión. Tenía unos cuantos cortes en la rostro, un golpe en el borde del labio y si juzgaba por el vestigio de matiz rojo —que era claro que no se molestó en limpiar—, sí, se metió en problemas.

—¿Desobedeciendo órdenes, como siempre, Kardia? —fue su primera respuesta, y al ver la socarrona sonrisa que su respuesta formó, añadió—: Veo que sí.

—No es la hora de sermones, Dégel, no eres mi jefe. —dijo, estirándose, para seguidamente materializar una mueca cuando sus huesos rechinaron con queja incluida dentro de su piel.

Dégel soltó una corta exhalación, levantándose de la silla con cansada parsimonia.

—No son sermones, sólo te recalco tu posición que, tengo la sospecha, a cada momento olvidas.

—Que es lo mismo. —recalcó con una sonrisa leve resbalando por los labios—. Deberías postularte para ser patriarca, te quedaría perfecto. Ya me veo desertando.

Acercándose hasta él, Acuario no dijo nada, sólo extendió su mano para limpiarle el residuo de sangre del labio y colocarte una bandita cubriendo el corte.

—¿Me dirás a dónde fuiste? —Nuevamente fue al grano, no permitiendo grietas en la pregunta que ese Escorpio podía aprovechar.

—¿Y a cuenta de qué, debo decirte? —cuestinó, tironeándo de su infinita paciencia con la torcedura de su labio que danzaba burlón.

—Kardia... —Cubrió su mejilla, sintiendo un ligero aliento de la fiebre que conocía—, mírate, estoy hablando éste asunto con seriedad.

—Yo también —afirmó el santo—. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que me extrañaste, y como es típico de ti, te preocupaste porque me subestimas?

—No te subestimo. —aclaró y se ahorró el complemento de esa frase. No tenía artículos que soltar más que era un imprudente que no valoraba su vida, y esa era la razón por la cual se debía su insistencia. Pero eso ya se lo había dicho muchas veces y ambos se aprendieron los discursos de memoria.

«Porque quiero que mi única vida anda como el Antares», era el final de cada disputa.

—Por si te interesa, llegué anoche.

Dégel asintió, dándose vuelta ya sin ganas de rozar los bordes de esa repetitiva plática. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Kardia ya lo conocía y viceversa para entender que no llegarían a ningún lado con ese tema trillado.

Dio unos pasos hacia su escritorio, antes de sentir como algo le sostenía su muñeca derecha que lo arrastró a la pared más cercana con una presión contra su boca. Una prueba que ese griego, sencillamente, disfrutaba de jugar con sus emociones, sólo porque sabía leerlas.

Aquellos labios sobre los suyos le borraron los diálogos internos, las reprimendas que había ideado, la preocupación que había ocultado. Kardia era experto en manejarse dentro de su vacija de hielo, sabía donde estaban las zonas más frías, cuáles eran las más calientes y las más ocultas que eran las más sensibles.

Éste le cubrió las mejillas con esa rudeza infantil, como si fuese a fugarse de su espacio e ignorar la controversia de elementos cuando el frío y el calor se enfrentaban. No tuvo tiempo de pasarle los brazos al cuello, de Kardia subirlo a su escritorio, quitarse las armaduras y poder sentirse el estado mínimo de la piel, cuando otros toques en la puerta, rompieron el ligero silencio opacado por la humedad de sus comisuras.

Ese sonido fue suficiente para que Dégel recordara dónde estaba, con quién y lo que se supone que debían hacer. Empujó a Kardia colocándole una mano en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que una voz detrás de la puerta se alzara entre la obstrucción de la barrera que los dividía.

—Lamento interrumpir su lectura —Ese era un recluta—. El Patriarca solicita la presencia de Acuario a su templo, por motivo importante.

—Aquí también estamos ocupa... —se iba a quejar Kardia, antes que Dégel le tapara la boca con una mirada de reprensión.

—¿Hay motivo especifico? —preguntó Acuario dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sí —afirmó el recluta, tomando una pausa para continuar—: Para conocer a la diosa Athena de ésta generación.

—Gracias por la información —despidió sutilmente a subordinado y al oír los pasos alejarse, soltó en la boca de su compañero.

—Ah, sí —pareció recordar éste—. Eso venía a decirte, ¿puedes creerlo?, la nueva Athena ¡nos quiere conocer a las siete de la mañana!

—La diosa de ésta era... —repitió para sí, sin evitar la ligera sorpresa que se insinuó en sus líneas faciales.

Kardia asintió.

—Aunque ya me dio mala impresión, quien solicite una reunión matutina significa que tendremos a una dictadora —bufó, y en el proceso desvió la mirada hacia el libro que recientemente Acuario había abandonado—. ¿Qué es eso?

La mirada pícara bailó en las pupilas de Kardia, y eso no le pareció buena señal a Dégel quien intentó anticiparse al querer alcanzar el libro. Para su mala suerte, reaccionó muy tarde y ya Escorpio se había abalanzado hacia al frente.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un diario? —Empezó a trasvolar las páginas, encontrando en la tinta impresa formas que le provocaron una mueca al no descifrarlas—. ¡¿Por qué nunca lees algo en griego?!

Dégel sonriendo en sus adentros, le quitó sutilmente el libro de las manos.

—Es ruso.

—Me dio la impresión —reconoció—. ¿Leer ruso te recuerda a tu amiguito ese de infancia?

—No necesariamente —contestó, regresando el volumen a la estancia que almacenaba la suma de conocimiento empatadas en páginas, prefiriendo reservarse cualquier otra respuesta.

—Siento lástima por él.

Dégel entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —No había signos de interés en la conversación, pero aún así a su pregunta lo humedecía una gota de curiosidad.

—Porque ya te perdió —Lo volvió a arrinconar contra la biblioteca, invadiendo su espacio personal al acercarse al borde de sentir su aliento tibio en el rostro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se desplazó por el borde de la comisura de Kardia cuando eliminó lo que restaba, hasta alcanzar sus labios. Fue corto, una respuesta que no necesitó letras para que Dégel dijera ese «Tal vez», que se negó a aceptar y sabía que su compañero lo entendía mejor que nadie.

—Bien, vayamos a ver a la desconsiderada de nuestra diosa —Kardia se dio vuelta, marchándose.

Entendiendo la sonrisa lúcida y burlona de aquel santo, a Dégel le tomó unos segundos reponerse en su propio cuerpo. Se preguntó si lo que había dicho tenía sentido, o tan siquiera pertenecían al mismo filamento del sentido común. Y, al ver como la capa de Escorpio barría el aire, no pudo evitar tener conclusiones abiertas.

Siguió los pasos para unirse a él en el pasillo, con esa nueva verdad que ahora sondeaba su cabeza.

—Más respeto, Kardia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N/_** _finales:_ Fic adaptado al final de gaiden de Kardia, donde van Dégel y ese loquillo a conocer a Sasha. Daena, espero que te haya gustado. Te quiero :)

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
